digitaldreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Insomnia
Insomnia is the main villianess of Digital Dreams. She was once human but her hacker ways have morphed her into something much more sinister. Now she is hell bent on making the Digital World hers in its entirety and she will stop at nothing to get what she wants. Insomnia's Beginnings Insomnia was not always an insane hacker out for blood. At one time, she was a Japanese, teenage girl by the name of Serenity Somnia. She hated humans and the world she was forced to live in, believing it to be a war and disease ridden hell. So, when she heard of another world, completely seperate from the human reality that she knew, she worked tiredless to gain entrance. Many others before her had tried to break this code to a place called the Digital World but only she was sucessful. Serenity spent tireless, sleepless nights pouring over manuals and programs, running through text books and test cycles. Selfishly, she wanted to be in a world without humans where she could live peacefully. It took many years on very little sleep before she sucessfully bent the code to her will. In her haste, she corrupted it. She didn't care; she now had the ability to enter the Digital World whenever she pleased. First, however, she set about readying herself for the journey. She was unaware of the chaos and war she had caused by corrupting the Digital World's core. One of the three kings of the Digital World(these being Ogre, Amatsu, and Bishop), had been infected by a nasty virus that had forced its way through the shattered defenses left in Serenity's wake. This king, Ogre, had gathered a dark army and turned on his two brothers, leading to a bloody battle. This information was missed by the foolish Serenity, who departed quickly. Her twin, Reido, and her older brother, Yume, quickly followed her descent, unwilling to simply allow their sister to completely close herself off. The three of them landed in the Primary Village, an odd little place covered from head to toe with these strange, large eggs. The siblings instantly broke into argument, unknowningly allowing all of the sleepless Serenity's hurt and anger and hatred to rise to the very fore front. This is what attracted the most recently destroyed Ogre. He had been reduced to motes of darkened data by his two comrads and brothers, both of which were greatly injured and quickly retreated into hiding. The blackened soul of Ogre, however, could smell, could sense Serenity's own stronger soul and raised toward her. The evil Digimon's aura hit her full force and quickly merged with her own blacked soul. The effect was a grotesque transformation. Serenity Somnia was no more and was instead replaced by a corrupted shell of her former self called Insomnia. This left half of the bleak soul behind to bind with a single, unsuspecting egg. This was the reborn Ogre and he was under Insomnia's control. The force of such a merge had completely shattered the Primary Village, sending Insomnia's brothers flying off, each with one of the only still intact eggs in hand. Insomnia and Ogre's egg were quickly sent off to an unknown part of the Digital World, leaving the Primary Village to reform itself. Insomnia's brothers believed her dead and took their two eggs. She had not died; instead, she began to use her hacking skills to morph the Digital World to her liking. She used her powers to create herself a domain known as the Dark Ocean. Her great power came with great price; her transformation had left her without the ability to slumber or have friendship ever again. It drove her mad and she continued to tamper with what she now considered hers. Her finagling warped time and space, allowing humans from different demensions, different times, different worlds to flood the Digital World. Each one received a partner and something called a d-ban. Further enraged, she sought to destroy the humans and return the Digital World to hers once more. Her brothers, hearing of their little sister's actions, fled, going into hiding until they would be called upon. Ogre Ogre is her trusted Digimon partner. He carries out her heavy lifting and has been sent to do her bidding several times in the past. He has reaked havoc on the park and its inhabitants with his dark army and is completely loyal to her Sleeplessness. Ogre